


Golden

by cjones18



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, hockey player!sidney, vet!zhenya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjones18/pseuds/cjones18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evgeni Malkin is new to the neighborhood and when his cat breaks into his new neighbor's house, he meets Sidney. </p><p>The "My cat broke into your house and she likes to destroy things, so Im trying to get her back but I swear I'm not a burglar" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting on here but I hope you like this and sorry if it's really short but I'm working on another fic that will hopefully be 10,000+ words. Thanks for your support

So it starts like this:

Evgeni gets home from the clinic at 9pm every night. Lesya, his little black cat, must somehow know that because she always deems that the appropriate time to run away and not return until morning. Evgeni doesn't know where she goes, wouldn't even know where to look for her because he just moved to this neighborhood two weeks ago and is regretting letting his realtor talk him into a cat door.

It's not a bad neighborhood, quite the opposite in fact. It's a nice suburban neighborhood about 20 minutes away from Pittsburgh and everyone he's meet so far has seemed nice and very accommodating. He's not sure if it's because he's new or because he's single, seeing as the only people he has meet so far are young 20 something desperate singles probably just looking to get laid.

So, exactly two weeks after he's moved in, he gets home from the office at 9:00 and he puts everything down in the front hallway. Rhey, his Saint Bernard, charges at him and tries to jump up to lick his face and after a few pats on the heads and a whispered "privet, kak dela," he stops jumping and runs to the back door.

Rhey starts to bark at the door to say he wants to be let out and Evgeni lets him out to run around a little. The surprise though is that when Evgeni follows Rhey out onto the porch to watch him, he sees Lesya.

At first, Evgeni isn't sure it's Lesya, it could just be the neighbors cat, but the he sees the little purple collar with a silver bell that he had gotten her last year for New Years and he knows it's her. Normally when he finds her he'll just go over and pick her up. That's going to be a little harder this time considering she's sitting on the neighbors porch and the neighbors back door has a small cat door that Lesya seems to have zoned in on.

"Lesya, please come back over here. We will get some cat treats if you do," Evgeni tries.

After a moment Lesya looks over at him for a moment and seems to be contemplating what would be better: cat treats or a run through the house. No surprise to Evgeni, she chooses the run through the house. She leaps down and through the door and Evgeni isn't sure what to do but he knows that he needs to get Lesya out of there before she scratches a couch or pees on a rug.

Evgeni knows this is probably the wrong thing to do but he walks through his backyard, crosses through his neighbor's backyard, steps onto their porch, and tries the lock on the backdoor. It's surprisingly unlocked. If this was Magnitogorsk there is no way anyone would have left their door unlocked.

He steps inside the house. It's nice and big, if not a little unfurnished and lonely looking. The lights are off and he didn't see any from outside so he guesses that the owner is away or asleep and hopefully he can sneak in grab Lesya, then leave. He spots Lesya on the rug, just curled up and probaly asleep; Lesya could sleep anywhere, truth be told.

He steps into the living room, walks over to the rug, then trips over the edge of the carpet.  
And falls onto the floor.  
And the lights turn on.

And there is a very hot, very tall (but it might just because Evgeni is laying on the floor), and very freaked out man holding a hockey stick over his shoulder like he was going to swing it like a baseball bat at an intruder. And he's wearing nothing but a rumpled pair of plaid sleep pants.

This means Evgeni gets to look him over and if he didn't know better, he would say this man was an athlete. Evgeni knows what athletes bodies looks like after his years of hockey.

"What the hell are you doing?" The man says.

"Getting cat,"

"What cat-- oh, okay there's a cat on my living room floor and a burglar is trying to steal him. I'm not stupid. What the hell are you doing on my floor at 9 o'clock at night?"

"I swear I'm not burglar! My cat run away lots and I'm try to stop her but when I find her, she go through cat door, and and run in here so I'm come after. I find cat and try to pick her up, then trip and now you here with hockey stick." Evgeni rushed out, trying not to trip over the English.

"Well yeah, I thought there was a burglar in my house." The man replied as he began to lower his hockey stick.

"I'm not burglar, Just neighbor. Live over there" Evgeni pointed over to his house. "Have dog, Rhey, and cat," he points to her," Lesya, and me, Evgeni."

"I'm Sidney, nice to meet you Evgeni," Sidney spends about a minute trying to pronounce his name so Evgeni decides to cut him a break.

"Can call me Zhenya or Geno, little bit easier, no?" And when Sidney tried to pronounce his name this time he got it and then he smiled the most amazing smile he had ever seen.

It was a smile that would rival that of a new born baby, or a newly wed couple. Zhenya didn't mean to stare at it too long, but it was almost impossible not to, he wanted to smile back. He wanted to make sure Sidney would always smile and that anyone who tried to take that smile away or hurt Sidney, would receive that hurt tenfold. It was triumphant and happy and innocent all in one.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you around Geno." Zhenya could tell this was his cue to leave so he picked up Lesya, and walked to the back door.

"See you around Sidney." Zhenya was a little upset he couldn't stay and talk to Sidney. He seemed like the kind of person who would listen intently to Zhenya's rumblings about his shitty day or would just sit there in silence he pet Lesya.

He didn't mean to, but that night, as he was drifting off to sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about Sidney and his wonderful smile.

\-------------------


End file.
